Romaia "Aid" Therius
Romaia is a cheerful young woman, interested in exploring the world around her, and unwilling to pass by anybody suffering - and she believes in the best in people, despite often not being treated fairly due to her being a Tiefling. Bio Growing up as the middle child of nine wasn't always easy - sometimes food was short, sometimes the house was too loud. But, despite that, she saw the best in the situation, acted like a mother to her younger siblings when they were born, and tried to make life easy on her older siblings. At the age of 14 she received her Pseudodragon, whom she named 'Ruby' after its love for anything shiny (particularly anything that matched its scale colour). Her father told her it was a gift from her mother, who she hadn't met in person at that point, though she had always been told that she was 'around'. When she was 21 a Rabid Monster attacked the small town she lived in - she did her best to help people flee to more secure locations when she was cornered with her father and her younger siblings by the beast. She refused to have harm come to them, and when the Monster was about to strike her down the being that would become her Patron came to her, protecting her family and promising her the strength to defend those that cannot defend themselves. She took the bargain, amplifying the Fiendish magic already within her blood into a power she can use in combat. One of her older siblings taught her how to defend herself should she become too exhausted for magic, which is how she came to use a variety of weaponry. However, people got wind of the fact she had made a pact with a Fiend for her magical powers, which led to her fleeing the town in hopes of keeping her family out of trouble - she could not see them suffer for the decisions that she had made. Stats Strength: 10 (+0) Dexterity: 12 (+1) Constitution: 14 (+2) Intelligence: 13 (+1) Wisdom: 14 (+2) Charisma: 18 (+4) Weapon Attacks Dagger * +3 Attack * 1d4+1 Piercing Damage Quarterstaff * +2 Attack * 1d6/1d8 Bludgeoning Damage Hand Crossbow * +3 Attack * 1d6+1 Piercing Damage Spells Spell Slots 1 Cantrips Eldritch Blast * +6 Attack * 1d10 Force Damage * 1 Action Poison Spray * DC 14 Constitution Saving Throw * 1d12 Poison Damage * 1 Action Mage Hand * 1 Action (lasts 1 minute) 1st Level Burning Hands * DC 14 Dexterity Saving Throw (Half Damage) * 3d6 Fire Damage * 1 Action Hellish Rebuke * DC 14 Dexterity Saving Throw (Half Damage) * 2d10 Fire Damage 2nd Level 3rd Level 4th Level 5th Level 6th Level 7th Level 8th Level 9th Level Proficiencies Languages * Common * Infernal * Abyssal Skills * Animal Handling * Arcana * Deception * History * Survival Tools * Cartographer's Tools Equipment Adventuring Gear * Crossbow bolt case * Crossbow bolts (20) * Wand * Scholar's Pack ** Backpack ** A Book of Lore ** A Bottle of Ink ** an Ink Pen ** 10 Sheets of Parchment ** A little Bag of Sand ** A Small Knife * Leather Armor * Spellbook * Cartographer's Tools Weapons * Dagger * Quarterstaff * Hand Crossbow Other * Flute * Traveler's Clothes